


Happily Ever After?

by CBPSader



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBPSader/pseuds/CBPSader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Winry have some problems to work out when Ed returns to Resembool from the West</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**All Characters in this chapter are owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I only made up the story line. Also special thanks to my wonderful beta readers!**

Winry sat in her workroom thinking about the day Ed boarded the train going west, his stammered and very awkward proposal, her equally awkward acceptance. Just as she had understood his meaning hidden behind the tenets of alchemy, she knew he had understood her flustered reply. She tried distracting herself by working on a leg she was building for him, just in case, but it wasn’t distracting enough. Her thoughts kept wondering to their future wedding, did he wanted a traditional walk down the aisle wedding, or if he just wanted to go to the local courthouse? She wasn’t even sure which one she wanted. She knew that Granny and Al had to be there, in fact they would insist upon it. If they weren’t invited both would be absolutely livid with her and Ed. It would be nice to invite Fuhrer and General Mustang, but then they would have to invite Brigadier General Armstrong, and the Curtis Family, and Gracia and Elysia. They couldn’t forget the Major’s Ross and Broche. Then there was Schezka... The more she thought about it, the more it became an event. Winry wondered who should walk her down the aisle, it would have to be Granny or Al, but of course Ed would want Al to be his best man. Then Winry realized she had no maid of honor. Her best friend had always been Ed. This made her realize that she had never really been close to anyone except Granny and the Elrics. She began to work in earnest on the leg. These were thoughts that would ruin her happy vision of marrying Ed.

She had the leg completed, and had connected the wiring from the foot to the leg through the shaft of the leg without cutting the length at the top, she wasn’t sure how tall Ed would be when he returned and wanted to leave enough room for expansion, she knew it would be easier to add more metal than more wiring. He was taller than her now she mused, she couldn’t use her “I don’t like shorter men” speech to keep him in line, not that he hadn’t been shorter than her when she fell in love with him, but that wasn’t really the point, she knew that love was blind. Secretly she was grateful she had fallen for Ed and not Al. It was hard to explain to people who didn’t know what the boys had been through why even though Al was 20 he looked to be about 18, or why Ed had the funny scar on his right arm. He would say the scar was an equivalent exchange for the the safe return of his arm, he explained everything with equivalent exchange. She then thought of his awkward proposal and the cycle of thoughts began again. This was how she’d spent everyday since Ed had left for the west.

He had been gone three years now, and she wondered if he knew that Fuhrer Grumman had died and appointed Mustang to take his place, she was sure it would be what Ed would expect to happen, but she wasn’t sure if he actually knew that it had. The phone rang shattering Winry’s reverie.

“Rockbell Automail, how can we outfit you today?” She answered.

“Winry?” came the stuttered reply.

“Ed!” she answered excited. “I’m coming home, I’ll be on the 3pm train arriving in 3 days.” He said simply.

“I’ll be there to get you!” she exclaimed.

“Thanks Winry.” that was when he hung up.

The abruptness had surprised her. He’d been so formal and cold on the phone, at least for Ed. It was as if he hadn’t proposed at all. She now worried she had been wrong about what he meant, or that maybe he had changed his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist are owned and created by Hiromu Arakawa. Melissa is named after a character owned by Shouji Gatou. Thank you.**

Despite her doubts, at 2:30pm on the day Ed was to arrive home she headed to the train station and anxiously awaited his train. As the train pulled into the station she wondered if Ed was coming alone, if he was bringing the girl she was sure had replaced her, if he would be taller, and what he’d done to his automail? When the doors opened Ed stepped off the train alone and with a pronounced limp, that was obviously causing him lots of pain. Winry flew to his side.

“Ed you should have told me you were hurt! I didn’t bring anything to help you get to the house, you can’t walk that far in your condition, I mean...”

“It’s ok” Ed interrupted her, “I have the wheelchair the hospital out west gave me, it’s over there with my luggage.”

Winry assisted him to the chair, fussing over him the whole while, “This doesn’t hurt too much does it? Are you ok?”

About the fifth time she asked him those questions, Ed snapped, “Woman I’m sore, I’m not an invalid, and I’ll be just fine!”

Winry glared at him, “You can barely walk, you most certainly are NOT fine.”

With that Winry situated him in the chair with his luggage and pushed him to the house. Once they got there Winry helped him to get his pants off and to get up onto the automail table to have a look at his leg. The knee joint was hyperextended and some of the wires had been cut and reattached improperly, which was most likely the source of most of his pain. It didn’t help that Ed had also outgrown the leg by a few inches.

Winry looked at Ed with an even gaze, “ Exactly HOW did you inflict this much damage to your leg?”

Ed looked back at her and laughed nervously, “ Well you see what happened was Itrippedandfellandwenttothehospitalandtheybrokeit.”

Winry shook her head, “You mind saying that a little slower?”

Ed sighed, sure she was going to kill him slowly with a wrench, “ I tripped and fell and went to the hospital and they broke it.”

“I think you left out a few details there.”

“Well, it goes like this, I kinda outgrew my leg, but was making it work so I could finish up all the stuff I needed to get done, when I tripped over a rock on the sidewalk and fell onto the curb. My arm hurt and I couldn’t breathe very well, so I went to the hospital. They told me that I had broken my left arm and collapsed my left lung, so they put my arm in a cast and put in this thing they called a Chest Tube which apparently helps re-inflate your lung. After all of that, they of course wanted to know what happened, so I told them that I had outgrown my leg, but would have you fix it when I got out of the hospital, and because of that I tripped on a rock. Well, the doctor found something wrong with the chest tube thing and they had to take me to surgery, when I woke up I could breath, but they had screwed up my leg.” Ed said, hoping a wrench wasn’t already flying towards his head.

Winry shook her head, “Stupid doctors,” she muttered, “I know I can’t do their job, but for some dumb reason they think they can do mine.”

Ed simply trying to change the subject asked, “So how long will it take you to fix it?”

“Not long,” she answered thinking he was in a rush to get back to his girlfriend out west she added, “I’d already built you another one just in case. Don’t worry you can leave whenever you’d like.”

She walked over to her workbench to get the leg she’d been perfecting for him, disappointed that she was right, and he was already ready to go back west to whatever girl he’d chosen, but glad she’d been able to turn away before the pain showed on her face.

Ed watched her walk over to the workbench and pick up what looked to him to be her best automail yet, and wondered, “How can she care so much about my automail and so little about me?”

Winry measured his legs and fit the new one on, making sure the length was right, and the wires were put together perfectly.

Once everything was attached correctly she looked at him and asked,”Everything feel alright?”

He bent his knee up and down and then smiled,”It feels fantastic!”

Winry smiled brightly glad she could at least do this one thing for him. “Man,” he thought, “I would give the world if she would smile like that for me and not just this automail.”

“Well, then I guess you’re all set, try not to sit still too long, you don’t want the joint to get stuck” she said.

Winry then went straight to her room before he could reply, sure he would be leaving soon, laid down on her bed and began to cry. She was just sure Ed had replaced her with some girl he met out west, one that very likely didn’t throw wrenches.

Meanwhile, Ed sighed as he settled onto the living room couch, “I thought we were sorta engaged after that talk at the train station,” he said to himself. “Maybe she’s mad I didn’t propose properly and decided not to wait for me after all. Guess I’m just another automail client to her.”

The thought made him sigh, “Maybe if I propose for real she’ll forgive me.” With that thought he jumped up and walked to the phone. “Melissa, I know I was going to come by tomorrow and pick up that ring, but I had to come home in a big rush and I couldn’t get by, is there anyway you could send it to Resembool?”

He listened for her reply as Winry walked in. All she heard was, “Great, I’ll be at the train station waiting.”

“Great” Winry thought to herself, “now he wants me to meet Ms. Perfect.”

As Ed turned around she smiled quickly, “Ready for dinner?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered.

They ate an awkward dinner just the two of them as Granny was away in Central. The next few days continued with awkward, stilted conversations and Winry and Ed mostly hiding from each other. Ed worried she’d found someone else and was afraid to tell him she was dating someone or worse, engaged or even married. This caused him to regret his rash call for a ring he was sure he no longer needed. Winry had made sure to schedule appointments all day the day Ed was going to the train station so she would have time to contemplate how she was supposed to react to little Ms. Perfect, and so she wouldn’t have to see the joyous reunion. Ed was disappointed because he’d hoped it would be a quiet day at the station and he could have proposed to Winry there again, hoping this time she’d take him seriously.


	3. Chapter Three

**All Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist are owned and created by Hiromu Arakawa. Melissa is named after a character owned by Shouji Gatou. Thank you.**

When Melissa actually stepped off the train, you could have knocked Ed over with a feather, “I didn’t expect you to actually deliver the ring.” he said.

“I wanted to make sure no damage would come to it, besides I have another piece to deliver in Xing and I’m not quite finished with it so I had hoped to complete it on the way out there, but it’s taking a bit longer than expected.”she answered.

Ed, thought that she would get on the next train east, and asked for the ring. He then thanked her for bringing it. He was quite surprised when she asked where the nearest hotel was.

“There isn’t one here,” he answered, “I suppose you can stay at the house until your train leaves.”

“Thanks” she answered, and they walked to the house.

When they arrived, Winry was still busy with her clients, so Ed was left to his own devices in finding her a place to sleep, he chose to put her in the room on the first floor, so that Winry wouldn’t get any funny ideas, unfortunately unbeknownst to him she already had. When Winry did finally emerge from her workshop, she heard the sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen. Walking in she found Melissa cooking dinner. Melissa quietly regarded the woman Ed had been so specific about a ring for, and she could see immediately why he’d chosen her. Even though she was obviously exhausted, she was still gorgeous.

“You must be Winry.” Melissa said reaching out her hand to shake Winry’s, “I’m Melissa Mao.”

Winry shook Melissa’s outstretched hand as she tried to figure out exactly what it was Ed saw in the mousy brunette.

About that time Ed walked into the kitchen, “Smells good, you making dinner Win?” he asked.

“No,” she answered, “Melissa is.”

Ed turned and looked at Melissa, “What are you making?”

“I’m making ramen.” Melissa answered.

Winry smiled to herself, secretly happy Melissa hadn’t known Ed well enough to make him stew. They all sat down to dinner, and when they were finished Winry said, “Thank you Melissa the ramen was delicious.”

The compliment made Melissa smile. After that Ed retreated to the study to try to figure out how on earth he was going to propose to Winry now, leaving the two girls alone.

Winry, in an attempt to at least try to make friends with this girl for Ed’s sake, asked, “So Melissa what is it that you do?”

Melissa smiled, “I’m a jewelry maker, I make custom metal jewelry.”

“That sounds interesting.” Winry replied.

“It is”

At that point they fell into a tense silence neither knowing what to say. Shortly thereafter Winry decided to work on the few pieces of automail she had yet to finish, and excused herself. Melissa took advantage of this and went to the room Ed had indicated she stay in to complete the piece she needed to make for the customer in Xing. Meanwhile Ed was still pondering how to propose to Winry without looking like a complete moron, since he was now convinced this was just going to be his last ditch, and likely a failed effort to get her attention. He’d already decided he’d wait for Melissa to leave, he didn’t want her to know all her hard work was going to basically rot away in some closet somewhere.


	4. Chapter Four

** All Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist are owned and created by Hiromu Arakawa. The Character Melissa is named after a character owned and created by Shouji Gatou. Thank you. **

****

Ed decided to go upstairs and try to get some sleep. As he passed Winry’s room he thought he heard crying. 

Concerned, he knocked on the door, “Winry, it’s Ed, can I come in?” 

  
 

Winry quickly dried her tears and went to open the door. “Yes, Ed?” 

  
 

“Well, I, um, I thought I heard crying, and I, well, I wanted to make sure you were ok?” he stammered. 

  
 

Winry was surprised, and blushing, she opened the door further, “You can come in.” Ed sat in Winry’s desk chair, and Winry sat on her bed, facing him. “You will be careful won’t you?” she asked. 

  
 

Startled Ed looked at her, “Win, I’m always careful, just unlucky, it’s not like I ever tried to break your automail.” He’d hoped she’d wanted to talk to him about what had happened to the promise they had made three years ago, but chose not to push the issue himself, afraid of what she would say. He could see she was still visibly upset, and in a very Un-Ed-Like moment, he knew he had to do something to make her feel better. He sat on the bed, and gave her a hug. “I’m not completely sure why you’re upset, but I know things will be ok, everything usually works out in the end.” He said. Winry just grateful for the hug, nodded.

  
 

Ed thinking he’d done everything he could, got up and said, “Goodnight Win. I hope you sleep well.” 

  
 

“Goodnight.” She answered. With that they both attempted to sleep, but were only able to sleep fitfully. 

  
 

The next morning they woke up to Melissa making eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. Ed had gotten up first and therefore had beaten Winry into the kitchen. When she did get up she walked into the two of them laughing and talking about Ed’s adventures out west. 

  
 

Winry was about to turn and go hide in her workshop when Melissa spotted her, “Oh Winry, you’re not going to leave are you? You should stay and have breakfast with us!” she said in a saccharin sweet tone. Winry knew she was being condescending, but smiled anyway about to make some excuse why she should just grab some toast and run. That was when Ed piped up, oblivious to the meaning behind the tone in Melissa’s voice, “It’s good Win, you should sit down and eat with us.” Winry sat at the table reluctantly and had a little of everything. She ate quietly, mad  that she had been spotted, and doubly mad that Melissa knew that Ed had chosen her over Winry. 

  
 

Melissa continued her conversation with Ed as if Winry had never come in. Ed felt badly that Winry was being left out, but wasn’t sure how to bring her into the conversation. He was sure she was still upset about whatever had happened the night before, and figured Winry wouldn’t want him bringing up something she was scared to tell him in front of some girl she didn’t even really know. 

  
 

Once she had finished eating, Winry excused herself and went to work on some automail she was just creating to create. Ed finished eating shortly after. 

  
 

He got up, “I’m going to go see what Winry’s up to, I suppose I’ll see you in a little while.” he said. 

  
 

“Ok” Melissa answered. 

  
 

Ed went to Winry’s workshop and knocked on the door. Winry answered it out of habit, since she’d had a lot more drop-by customers lately and certainly didn’t want to turn any away. 

  
 

“Ed?” she said surprised when she opened the door. 

  
 

“You still seem upset,” he said quietly, “I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do?” 

  
 

Winry smiled weakly, thinking to herself, “You’ve done quite enough already.” She said however, “Thank you Ed, but I really am ok.” 

  
 

Ed knew she was lying, but also knew if he valued his head without wrench dents there was no point in pushing the issue. “If you say so...” he said. 

  
 

When he left she shut the door behind him and he went back to see what Melissa was up to, trying to see if there was anyway he could get her out of the house faster. He noticed she was already carrying her suitcase to the door. Ed silently thanked the universe for this one good thing that was happening today. 

  
 

“You leaving?” he asked simply. 

  
 

“Yes,” she answered, “I told you I have another piece to deliver in Xing.” 

  
 

“ I wasn’t really listening, I guess. I’m sorry,”  he smiled, “I guess my brother did decide to get that necklace after all.” 

Melissa looked up surprised, “He’s your brother?” 

“

Yes,” he answered, “he’s really the only family I have now other than Winry and Granny.” 

  
 

Melissa wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she just smiled. 

  
 

“Let me get my coat,” he said, “I’ll walk you to the train station.” 

  
 

With that he went to Winry’s workshop and opened the door, without looking inside said, “Hey Win, I’m taking Melissa to the train station, I’ll be right back.” “Ok.” came the quiet answer. He shut the door, grabbed his coat and went back to Melissa. He carried her bag for her, and walked her to the train station. 

  
 

When he returned he found Winry sitting at the kitchen table working on something, with her back to him. Considering the amount of paper he could see, he assumed she was working on some kind of automail schematic. “I’m back.” he called out to her as he walked by her to go to the study. 

  
 

She looked up from her work, and just before she wiped it away Ed saw a tear on her cheek. Instantly worried he turned and headed for the kitchen. In his worry for Winry he didn’t notice when she quickly slipped some of the papers under the rest of the stack. 

  
 

“Ok Win, what is with you lately? It’s not like you to be all mopey.” he asked. He looked over, the papers were certainly some type of schematic. 

  
 

Winry sighed, “I really don’t want to talk about it, especially NOT with you!” she replied, screaming the last part. She grabbed her papers and walked off in a huff, not noticing as one sheet fell out of the pile onto the floor. 

  
 

Ed, however did notice, and hoped that by returning this paper to her, he could get her to actually talk to him, I mean they did used to be kinda engaged, it should count for something right? After he picked up the paper, he glanced at it curious what her latest automail design was, he was surprised to see instead of a schematic he was holding a letter, addressed to Al. She written and crossed out, and corrected, and written and crossed out on it so many times, all he could read was, “Tell your brother to find a new mechanic, I can’t deal with his new life.” Ed was surprised, he knew she was upset, but hadn’t realized she was mad at him, he wasn’t even sure what he’d done to cause her to forsake her own precious automail. He slumped down against the wall, trying to figure out exactly what he’d done to ruin his chances with the love of his life


	5. Chapter Five

**All Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist are owned and created by Hiromu Arakawa. Thank you.**   
  
  
  


After mulling it over, he sprang to his feet. Whatever it was, he was going to have to fix it, he needed her, and wasn’t going to go to a second rate mechanic, even if she didn’t want him, he knew he needed her. He debated whether to go to her room or her workshop, he chose to go to her room. He noticed her in the middle of a big mess staring out the window. 

  
 

“Winry?” he said quietly. 

  
 

She turned shocked to even see him there, “What Ed?” she asked annoyed at the intrusion. 

  
 

“Well, um, when you rushed off, you well, you dropped this.” He stammered holding out the piece of paper. 

  
 

She snatched it from his hands looked at it and blushed. “Did you look at this?” she asked sharply. 

  
 

He blushed, “I thought you were designing new automail, I wanted to see what your ideas were.” He answered looking at his feet. 

  
 

Anger flashed in her eyes, “Automail schematic or not, my PRIVATE papers are none of your business!” she shouted. 

  
 

“Hey it’s not like I was sneaking around in your stuff looking for it, YOU dropped it!” he shouted back. 

  
 

Winry glared at him, “I’ve had enough of your crap, just leave me alone, go back to the west to your stupid girlfriend and her stupid jewelry.” She screamed. 

  
 

Ed just stared at her in shock, “I don’t have a girlfriend out west,” he said quietly, “I thought I had one here.” 

  
 

He turned and stalked off to his room. Winry sat on the bed and cried, upset he’d seen the letter, and that he was, then she realized what he said, he thought his girlfriend was here, Winry realized that she was really the only girl he spent anytime with here, “Oh shit,” she thought, “he bought me a freaking ring, and now he thinks I don’t want him!” She ran to his room to try to see if she could make up with him. When she got there, she noticed the door was wide open, and Ed was gone, along with his things. “Shit, Shit Shit.” She thought, she knew he’d have to head for the train station, so she turned on her heel and ran after him, panic rising in her throat, she knew she couldn’t lose him now, she wouldn’t get another chance. 

  
 

She saw him only a short distance from her on the road, “Ed” she yelled. He stopped, turned and looked at her, an annoyed expression on his face. 

  
 

“I know how to take care of my automail, thankyouverymuch, and I can get Granny to perform any maintenance I need. Now can I please go see my brother and sulk in peace?” he said coldly. 

“Ed, I don’t really want you to go.” She said panic evident in her voice. 

  
 

“I really don’t care what you want anymore, I’m sick of this stupid yo-yo game with you, you hate me, you love me, you hate me, I can’t do this anymore.” 

  
 

Winry began to cry. “Please Ed, can we just talk about this?” 

  
 

“Damn it woman, you know I hate it when you cry! Fine we’ll go talk, but then I’m leaving, understand?” 

  
 

Winry nodded, “Can we talk at the house?”she begged.

  
 

 “Fine” he growled. 

  
 

They both walked to the house in silence, Winry devastated she’d actually finally pushed Ed over the edge, and Ed pissed Winry was playing on-again with him, he really couldn’t take much more of her games.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist are owned and created by Hiromu Arakawa. Melissa is named after a character created by Shouji Gatou. Thank you.**   
  
  


He flopped onto the couch, “Ok tell me what you have to tell me.” 

  
 

Winry sighed, “I know you’re mad at me,” she said quietly, “but understand I’m upset too, I think we’ve both made assumptions about each other without talking to the other, and we are both misjudging the situation before us.” 

  
 

Ed glared at her, “Other than fussing over me at the train station, you’ve pretty well treated me like just any other client, how did you expect me to react, I thought we were getting married, I thought you were waiting for me, and YOU WEREN’T.” He said accusingly. 

  
 

Winry sighed, “Really Ed?” she asked, amused, “I’ve been waiting for you since we were eleven, and you call me and talk to me like I’m just your mechanic, like I meant nothing to you, you didn’t act like we were friends like you did before the whole thing at the train station, how EXACTLY did you expect me to react?” 

  
 

“The damn doctor was listening in, I didn’t think our relationship was exactly any of his business, especially after what he did to our automail.” he growled. 

  
 

Winry moved to sit next to him. Ed stiffened awaiting the wrench he was sure was about to make contact with his skull. Winry placed her hand on his, “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you what was going on, and just assumed you’d moved on.” She said quietly. Ed nearly passed out from shock. 

  
 

He looked at her, “Did. You. Just. Apologize. To. Me?”  

  
 

Winry smiled, “Yes Ed, if we are going to try to make our relationship work, we both need to take ownership of our mistakes.” 

  
 

Ed grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He mumbled, “I love you.” 

  
 

Winry turned to him and smiled, “You should mumble quieter, I heard you, and I love you too.” 

  
 

He hugged her, “What would possess you to think I didn’t mean what I said at the train station?” he asked. 

  
 

Winry looked at him, “I knew you meant it, I just thought you’d found someone else and changed your mind.” 

  
 

“Why would I do that?”

  
 

 “She has a thing for you.” 

  
 

“You’re changing the subject.”

  
 

“It’s why I thought you liked her.

  
 

”Who?”

  
 

 “Melissa” 

  
 

“Really?” 

  
 

“I thought you two were dating, I thought she’d replaced me.” 

  
 

He pulled out the ring from his pocket, “Does this look like anyone replaced you?” he asked as he handed it to her.

Winry was overwhelmed, and couldn’t say anything, so she hugged him.

  
 

 Ed smiled, “Will you marry me Win?” he asked. 

  
 

She laughed, “Of course I will Ed.” 

  
 

“Then put your ring on.” He grumped. 

  
 

“Really Ed, you have NO sense of romance.” 

  
 

“Well, I was going to propose at the train station again, but YOU decided to be too busy to go.” 

  
 

“I’d have liked that.” She said quietly. 

  
 

Ed sighed, “I’m hungry what’s for lunch?” 

  
 

Winry punched him in the arm and went to make lunch.


	7. Chapter Seven

**All Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist are owned and created by Hiromu Arakawa. Thank you.**   
  
  
  


The next six months passed quickly as they planned their wedding. As expected Al was the best man, and Granny was to talk Winry down the aisle. Winry finally decided to make Riza the matron of honor, and since there really wasn’t anyone else to ask, the Fuhrer decided he was going to perform the ceremony. Ed was unhappy about this turn of events because he knew there would now be short jokes at his wedding. Elysia was the flower girl, and Maes Mustang was the ring bearer. 

  
 

The day of their wedding, Winry was so nervous she threw up twice. It was all Al could do to keep Ed from running in to check on her once he’d heard about it, “Brother, she’s fine, Granny said she was ok, and you know if you go in there and see her in her dress before she’s ready for you to, you’re going to get a wrench thrown at you.” Al figured he’d said that about a hundred times before the wedding started. 

  
 

Once everything began, both began to settle down and were trying to both enjoy (and remember) their wedding. 

  
 

“Well, I guess you all know why we are here today,” started Mustang, “Fullmetal has finally decided to admit to all of us, what we already knew, that he’s madly in love with his mechanic!” 

  
 

“Shut it Mustang.” Ed growled under his breath.  

  
 

Only Mustang heard him, and he smiled, “And now at least, he’s tall enough to get married!” 

  
 

This comment earned him a glare from not only Ed, but also from Winry and his own wife. Smart man that he was, Mustang was mostly scared of Riza, and was serious for the remainder of the ceremony, the reception however was another story altogether. 

  
 

Between Armstrong gushing about how amazing and grand love was and ripping off his shirt every twenty-seconds, and Mustang’s snide remarks, Ed was nearly homicidal when his new wife walked up to him, slid her arm into his and whispered in his ear, “I think it’s time we started our honeymoon.” 

  
 

With that the couple left to the traditional throwing of the rice, and lived *mostly* happily ever after. (With, of course, the occasional wrench throwing)


End file.
